Hogan's Future Kids
by Dragea
Summary: When two mysterious figures are found injured, they are quickly taken in by Hogan's gang, but they'll be in for a surprise when the two girls awaken. One seems to have an unusual gift and both are from a place they can't get back to. What will happen?
1. New Arrivals, New Talents, and a Secret

**Disclaimers:** My friend, Kira, and I do not own any of the characters of this show or the events of the show that will be mentioned here. I own Daria and Darius Dawson, and Kira owns Sarai Snell. That's pretty much it. We hope ya enjoy this! Oh, and if things get confusing, we're really sorry. This was originally a roleplay we were doing on Gaia and later Neopets. Therefore, it's going to shift between PoV's constantly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals, New Talents and an Unbelievable Secret.**

Dragea groaned. Her head ached terribly, and her arm felt so sore that it was stiffened. Come to think of it, she tried to move it, but it wouldn't move even an inch. Her eyes quickly snapped open, but the light hurt her head further. She figured it best to just keep them shut for now. Groaning, she pushed up with her okay arm on something soft... and squeaky?

Probably her bed, but if it was, who the hell were all the people in there, and what _were_ they whispering about. Wait a minute? Why was her sore arm wet??? She poked her sore arm with her other hand, and then hesitantly pressed it to her tongue. Her arm was bleeding? Once again, her eyes snapped open, resulting in them closing again and pressing the hand attached to the okay arm to her forehead.

_"Ouchies... What the...? What's going **on**???"_ She asked, though mostly as talking to herself. She wanted to open her eyes again to see who was in her room, or rather where she really was, because the bed she was on felt a little rougher than her bed felt like. Not that she could say that accurately, but still.

Sarai awoke to the sound of someone groaning, but didn't understand how that could be. She had actually slept in her own bed at home for a change. The weekend was over so her close Marine friend had already left and was back at base and she had not spent the night at a friends, instead she had spent the day moping around the house since she would not be able to speak with her friend for a week. Slowly opening her eyes to a rather bright light she felt a sharp pain in her head. She howled out in pain, _"OWWWW!"_

The commanding officer of this part of the underground made his way over to the two girls that had just recently woke. He was still curious as to who they were and what they were doing there. He had not heard anything about them coming nor would LeBeau have found them like that if they had been expected. _"Girls, please keep it down. You've both been injured but you're in good hands."_

Dragea snapped her eyes open for a third time, this time ignoring the mind-splitting headache. She quickly looked away to hide the very shocked expression, as well as to minimize the pounding of her brain, also blushing slightly. While nodding slowly and biting her lip to hold her tongue to keep from being louder, she couldn't help staring a bit out of the corner of her eyes.

It wasn't often something like this happened. Were she a normal person, she'd have thought that he was a Bob Crane look-alike or something, but even that didn't add up. Something weird was going on, but it didn't matter much to her. This as the coolest thing she could ever imagine. She was starting to open her mouth to ask something, but decided against it, figuring out a better question. Softly and somewhat meekly, she asked, _"Where are we?"_

_"You're in a secret underground under stalag 13. I'm Col. Hogan, the commanding office here. How are you?" _He leaned over the girl, blocking some of the light.

Daria's heartbeat grew slightly more rapid, though she'd expected that answer. She blushed further that he was blocking the light from her eyes. Lightly scratching the back of her head in partial nervousness, she gave a wry smile. "Well, I've been better, but I'll live. It's, um, nice to meet you, Colonel... I just go by Daria..." She murmured softly. She had her shy moments, and this would be one of those moments.

_"Hey, not fair. You wake up to the handsome Col and I wake up to the tiny Frenchman." _Sarai pouted as she still clutched her head. Okay so this was not exactly the sanest thing to say but hey, she'd make the best of it. Scanning the room they were in, she was hoping to see Newkirk. That troublemaker had always been her favorite.

_"Aye! Who are you calling tiny? You're pretty small yourself." _LeBeau crossed over next to Sarai and studied her. _"And how did you know I was French?"_

Daria was very thankful for the relief of tension from shying away from Hogan, blushing again, even as she cracked up. _"Well, what's wrong with the French?"_ She asked, slightly indignantly. _"I'm part French, you know..."_

She chuckled to the Frenchman's retorts, shaking her head and shrugging. _"Dunno. Maybe she's a really good guesser? Or it was lucky one. Either way, she was right, wasn't she?"_ She replied on the girl's defense.

Sarai started laughing the second LeBeau questioned how she knew he was french. Looking over at the other girl, she replied, _"There's nothing wrong with the French. I'm just partial to English gents." _She blushed lightly when she said this. She then looked back at LeBeau. _"It's on ---"_

Hogan had been laughing the whole time and when Sarai went to tell LeBeau how she knew, he joined in her sentence. _"--your shirt sleeve!"_

Dragea cracked up as well, her headache dimming a bit. Her arm still was hurting and unmovable. _"Oh, yeah.... Duh!"_ She muttered, rolling her eyes and unthinkingly hit her forehead. Blinking and wincing in pain, she grumbled softly, _"_Not_ the smartest thing I've ever done..."_

The redhead looked over at Daria again. _"Huh?"_

_"I hit my head even though my head hurts."_ Daria chuckled, though one eye was closed and she rubbed it. She sighed, then blinked, looking around instinctively. Where was her bag, anyway? Did it even come with her? She grimaced at that thought, praying it had.

She breathed a sigh of relief that it was underneath her. Grabbing it with the good arm, she pulled it up to her lap, resting her head on it for a minute. It would probably raise attention, but that bag contained important stuff to her and didn't want people to look in it. At least, not yet she didn't, anyway.

Laughing at what Daria had said, Sarai watched as she panicked, looking for her bag. Her eyes grew wide and she instinctively grabbed at her neck for the chain that was always there during the day. When her fingers met the cool metal of the ball chain that the dogtags her friend had given her, she let out a sigh of relief and pulled them from under her shirt.

The Col's eyes grew wide when he saw Sarai pull dogtags out from under her shirt. Motioning for LeBeau to find out if they were real, he decided to question the girls on a few things. _"So you're Daria and you're... ?"_

_"Sarai. And, they're real, but not hers..."_ Daria blurted out, blinking. _"Where did that come from...?"_ She muttered in confusion. She had literally no idea why she said it or even if that was true, but she felt an odd urge to just say so. She winced again, the headache coming on full force, possibly from several thoughts all being thought at once, yet quite a few of them weren't hers and she knew it. What the hell was going on???

_"Whoa hey, how'd you know that? But actually these are... kinda. My friend had gotten them made for me with my info. But I ain't army." _Sarai stared at Daria dumbfoundly. No way this girl could be like Radar from M*A*S*H.

Both Hogan and LeBeau stared at the two girls like they were from another planet for a moment before Hogan spoke. _"Just where are you two from?"_

_"Oh?"_ Dragea murmured, thinking. _"Oops. Info got switched, I think. Even though I've no idea what that means, and damn my head hurts..."_ She uttered, biting her lip and closing both eyes again. She needed an Advil, but somehow she doubted it'd work. It needed time to adjust to whatever was going on.

She blushed very deeply at Hogan's question, opening her mouth to speak, but nothing coming out and she closed it again. She wasn't sure what to say, really. At least nothing that wouldn't expose them, and thus make them sound crazy._ "Um, well... It's long and complicated..."_ She muttered, hoping he wouldn't press it, though knew he probably would.

_"You'd only think we were crazy." _The redhead shook her head, sending a throbbing pain through it. Gritting her teeth she went on. _"I mean, I'd seriously doubt if you'd believe us."_

The col. looked them over with a steady eye. _"Oh?"_


	2. The Secrets are Out

Chapter 2: The Secrets are Out

Daria blushed deeply, not liking the look he was giving them. She knew he wanted to know more about them, and personally she figured he should know. She just _hated_ being called crazy or, worse, a liar. She took a deep breath, swallowing her pet peeve, and opened her mouth to speak again.

"I know I'm going to regret this 'cause I can't stand being called a liar or anything of the sort, but you're helping us and you deserve to know it... We are from the US, me personally from Massachusetts, but... It's not so much the where as it is the when..." She murmured, covering her blood red, flushed face by burying it in her bag, starting to open one-handedly to get proof that she was seriously from a different time. She took another deep breath, expecting a "crazy" labeling.

_"You see... We're from 2009. So the future." _Sarai waited for the disbelieving looks and comments that she knew that her and Daria were about to recieve.

_"Okay, so say you __are__ from the future. What are you doing here?" _Col. Hogan started pacing back and forth in front of them as he thought out loud. _"We could always pretend you're guys and hide you in our barracks but then again, Shultz is always so suspicious of everything... LeBeau, you might have to make him some strudel."_

"Actually, I don't know. Last thing I remember was being back home in my bed watching... Uh, well, an old show where I come from..." She admitted, shrugging, but nodding to Hogan's ideas. She smirked slightly to the strudel and Shultz comments.

"I'm sure it can be manag- Can I help?" She asked, eagerly, interrupting her own first thought as she just now realized what he said. She loved cooking, even if it was only handing her dad what he needed when he required an ingredient like milk, or vanilla extract.

Sarai blinked, he was taking this unusually well. Oh well, that was Hogan for you. Laughing at Daria's asking to help, she watched LeBeau frown then perk up. _"Hey, hey! Going back to our pretending to be guys, LeBeau may be tiny, but I'm even shorter! Not many people are my size."_

_"You're part French and you cook?!" _LeBeau gave Daria a warm smile, just his type of girl.

The Col. shruged his shoulders, it was possible to be short and they'd just have to find a way to use that to their advantage. _"It'll be fine, we can use it to our advantage... somehow. LeBeau! Get Newkirk, you two can start fitting the girls for uniforms. Preferably American since they don't have accents."_

"Technically, the majority of me is French, but I inherited most everything from my dad, including his love for cooking. So, yes. I am and I do. I speak most of the language, too, but I'm not fluent in it like my mother." She smiled, blushing a little.

_"Oh Col, can't we put her in a French uniform?" _The Frenchmen pouted hoping that he would say yes. He was sure Daria would look amazing in the French uniform.

_"A girl of many talents." _Sarai laughed warmly but stop as soon as the troublemaker of an Englishman wondered into the room.

"Far from it..." She uttered, what she believed truthfully, though couldn't help blushing. Maybe it was self-esteem, but she just had high standards for herself, she guessed. The only skill or quality she really thought she had was writing and loving to help out. Her blush deepened at LeBeau's comment. "Um, does it really matter, so long as it's convincing enough?"

Newkirk strolled into the room and gazed at the two girls for a moment before speaking, _"To LeBeau it matters. Just like I'd love to see her in my countries uniform. As I'm sure Carter would rather see both of you in his." _When Newkirk said the part about seeing 'her' in his uniform, he nodded towards Sarai. Sticking his cig back into his mouth he looked over at Hogan waiting to hear his orders.

Sarai blushed almost as red as her hair. It was Newkirk that she had always like from the show so meeting him in person was like a dream come true. _"I-I'll be fine with any as long as they can't tell I'm a girl."_

Hogan burst into laughter; they always got like this around girls. Actually, he was surprised that they were not tripping over each other to get a closer look. _"Whatever you two want to put them in is fine as long as you can pass them off."_

Daria blushed a little more as well at Carter's name. She had a thing for slowish types that made her laugh. Actually, pretty much any guy that made her laugh, but she shook it off fairly quickly. She blinked to Newkirk, jumping a little in surprise, as she hadn't even realized he had come in. She was still confused, or rather mostly naive.

"Okay, well, _I_ don't see why it matters so long as it gets the point across." She shrugged wincing again. Stupid headache needed to go away. It faded rather quickly again, though, at least.

Sarai burst into laughter when Daria didn't catch on to what Newkirk had said. Hopping of her bed, she wondered over to Daria and whispered in her ear. _"LeBeau finds you appealing, that why he wants you in a French uniform." _With a small smirk and a light blush on her cheeks she walked up to Newkirk. _"If you want to put me in an English uniform that's fine. Just don't get any funny ideas. And you better not think for one second that it will ever by _**_your_**_ uniform that I'll be in."_

Daria blinked as Sarai walked over and whispered something to her. Then, she got a knot in her stomach suddenly, blushing deeper red than Daria thought possible. Heck, she even meeped slightly, under her breath and into her bag by burying her face again. God, where was Darius when you needed him?

She clutched the bag closer to her, unsure what to really say, or technically do. She tried to block out the conversation and Sarai's statement, like she did in health classes and when with her perverted friends, and whatever unwanted thoughts may have resulted from it. Somehow, she was getting used to her newfound, awakened gift. Gulping, she unburied her face, calming down a bit, though her face was still very flushed.

"Uh, well, uh... Guess I understand why it matters now... Whatever works?" She uttered, still rather naive about her own words and how badly that could turn out for her.

LeBeau clapped happily and scurried off to get out uniforms, measuring tape and pins.

_"Hey!" _Newkirk complained when Sarai made her statement. With a light glare, he looked away taking a drag on his cig. Looking back at the redhead he gave her a quick look over wondering how much her blue eyes would pop in a blue uniform. _"Would you hurry up LeBeau? It'll take a while to get the uniforms tailored."_

_"Quit harassing the girls. Give them time to adjust." _The Col shook his head, they were like adolescent boys when it came to girls. _"Behave, I'm heading back up."_

Daria slowly returned to her very lightly tanned, almost pure white skin as he left for the moment, with Hogan leaving to go back up. She sighed, calming herself by singing as softly as she could without her voice constantly breaking. After all this, it wasn't really surprising that she would be singing. "I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me." She sang, blushing and embarrassed as Sarai and Newkirk were still around her and she couldn't stand her voice. It was worse when it was being recorded, though, which probably meant it couldn't sound that great in real life.

Sarai looked over her shoulder at Daria, surprised that she was singing so softly. But some how that song did seem to fit. She watched her in awe fore she was not one to sing in public. Her father had criticized her voice one to many times. She was a soprano, so she was supposed to be a bit high pitched, but it hurt anyway and scared her away. _"That... that song. Why does it fit this situation... in a way?"_

Dragea shrugged. "Eh, a little I guess. But I've heard better fitting songs. It's just that 'My Immortal' is one of my favorite Evanescence songs, and I seriously needed music in some form just now. I would have rather it been unheard, but it could be awhile until no one else is around me, if I even have a moment to myself at all." She uttered, grimacing. Had anyone else heard her? Knowing her luck, probably. She sighed. It could have been worse, like being complimented on it.

_"haha yeah. I guess. But it does seem to fit in a way. And I love that song, too. But my favorite one from them is "Bring me to Life." _Sarai laughed warmly and wondered back over to her. Sitting down next to her she let out a sigh. _"I'm not sure if I'm gonna like being around all these guys. You know what perverts they can be."_

"Oh, good song. My best as far as singing-wise, and even that's not that good, is 'Taking Over me'. 'Tourniquet' and 'Imaginary' are pretty good, too." She agreed. When Sarai came over again and sat down, she cringed again. "Don't remind me. I'm not good around perverts, at all. Not to mention a phobia that comes out around them." She muttered.

_"Also good songs." _Sarai gulped when Daria said that about perverts. That really was not good since _all_ the guys here were total pervs, even Shultz was perv. _"Hrm. Stay by me then. I may be a pervert myself, but at least I can keep comments to myself."_

LeBeau walked back into the room just as the girls were having the conversation about perverts. The two uniforms he had in his arms fell to the floor as his jaw dropped open. How did the two of them know that everyone here was a pervert? Scurrying to pick everything back up, he managed to erase the shocked expression off his face. _"Oops. Clumsy me."_

"Well, it's not so much the comments. It's more the actions and meaning behind the comments. I'll live. I just tend to have to block a lot of stuff- out..." She explained, blushing when LeBeau came back in and dropped the stuff. She blushed even deeper when the headache came back, though wasn't half as bad as the last few times.

"Uh, well, it's another long and complicated story that I'd rather not talk about... Wait a minute, you didn't actually say that, did you?" She asked, severely flushed. What was going on with her? Was she developing ESP or something???

_"All I said was 'clumsy me'." _The frenchman gave Daria a strange look, then looked over at Newkirk.

_"Nyaa! Radar!" _The red-head could not help it. Daria's mind reading was reminding her of Radar from M*A*S*H.

Newkirk blinked, his cig nearly falling from his mouth. Great, so apparently one could read minds. Now what? He certainly hoped they weren't the enemy. _"If you expect us to keep you safe, you better tell us everything while we get these uniforms fixed."_

"Okay, then....." She muttered, blushing ever deeply as he looked at her weirdly. She definitely heard him ask how they knew everyone in the camp was a pervert. Oh, great. He had said "They", which meant he didn't actually _say_ anything. That meant she was developing ESP. Hearing Sarai, she chuckled. "Well, now I know you watch M*A*S*H, too."

Hearing Newkirk, she blushed ever still, gulping. "Uh, well. I suppose that's reasonable, but could you define everything? 'Cause 'everything' is rather general and I'm sure you don't want 20 minutes of random babble, like my dog's name was Simba..." She uttered, holding in a chuckle. A dog that was named after the Lion King.

_"Yeah! It's one of my favorites. Just like Quantum leap and Hogan's Heroes." _Sarai said brightly but soon realized she let slip the name of their show. _"Ooops." _Hearing the name of Daria's dog, Sarai burst into laughter, _"Lion king? That's epic! But uh... yeah Newkirk, do explain what you mean by everything. I don't think you want to hear about my hamsters who are all named after M*A*S*H characters and how my friend Sabrina's are named after ya'll."_

_"Just that! What's Hogan's Heroes and how do you know so much about us?" _Newkirk's head was spinning from everything the two girls had just said. This was all a bit much

Dragea banged her head against her bag. "Nice blurting out, Sarai... Usually a shock like that comes gradually. Same here, though..." She teased, still blushing deeply. She chuckled light to the name of her dog, again. "Yup. Mom's idea... But, then again, I've got a Build-a-bear Bear that meows, and a Cadbury bunny that clucks..."

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. "It's a show based on things that may have or are going to happen here, which kinda explains how we know so much. Although, she probably knows more than I do, since I've only seen maybe 10 episodes compared to maybe 120 or so." She murmured

LeBeau fumbled with the uniforms and finally managed to untangle them. He held out the English uniform to Newkirk to give to Sarai as he pulled the French uniform of it's hanger to give to Daria.

_"They'll get over it quickly enough. They're smarter than they look." _Sarai joked as she took the uniform from Newkirk and pulled it on over the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing. The boots she had had on were now kicked off and lying on the floor. _"Anyway, as Daria just said, from the time period we're from, all of you are in a show called 'Hogan's Heroes.' So we know the ins and outs of most of what you do. Or well I do since I've seen every episode. But yeah, we know all about Klink and Shultz too. Man I wish Sabrina was here. She's love to meet LeBeau in person." _Sarai laughed warmly at the thought of how Sabrina would have tackled LeBeau in a heart beat. She finished putting the top on and hicked the pants up so she could walk over to Newkirk and LeBeau. _"She named her first robo hamster after you LeBeau... or well I did. She called it Beau so I joked and said LeBeau and it stuck."_


End file.
